


Sacrifice {Klangst}

by 11salt_king11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I try, M/M, i hope it's angsty enough, i swear i write fanfic that isn't about voltron, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11salt_king11/pseuds/11salt_king11
Summary: Basically that one scene from Guardians of the Galaxy with the helmet?? Yeah, that one :)))))





	Sacrifice {Klangst}

_This can’t be happening._

Then again, in hindsight, Lance’s situation would have seemed surreal from the moment he, Hunk, and Pidge saw Shiro’s escape pod crash near the Garrison. Hell, from Lance’s perspective from a year before he joined the Garrison, him even being in the Garrison seemed like an unattainable dream. Knowing freaking Takashi Shirogane was a lifetime goal. Being a part of something as amazing as his team? Not even dreams could describe how blessed he felt.

Though this wasn’t a dream.

This was a nightmare.

He sat in his pod, and simply stared at the horrifying sight in front of him, Pidge and Hunk undoubtedly doing the same from their own pods. There, in front of all of them, was Keith, floating among the debris of his one functional pod. Though the four successfully lost the Galran fleet chasing them, Keith’s pod detonated, though not before he escaped…without his helmet.

“Paladins, we’re here,” Allura’s voice broke the silence. “Come back as soon as possible. The pods you’re in are highly unstable.”

“Let’s go,” Pidge spoke, voice monotone.

Lance immediately broke out of his daze, appalled by this desicion. “You- what?!”

“Lance, I know you’re upset,” Hunk intervened, voice broken, “But there’s nothing we can do. His body would be able to hold off for a little bit, but not for long, just like these pods. We should be headed back to Allura.”

Lance knew they were right. He knew Keith was basically dead. If he waited around any longer, he’d be dead meat too, leaving only Pidge and Hunk. They, along with Coran and Allura, would be alone. The search for Shiro would be a lost cause. Voltron would be a lost cause.

Still, even alive, Lance was dead weight. Keith is more important. He had more to live for. He could lead the team. He could come back to Earth and become the great man Shiro believed he would be.

Lance gulped. He knew what he had to do.

He came out of his pod, a question from Hunk following his decision.

“Lance, what are you doing..?”

Rather than responding,  Lance simply jetpacked towards Keith.

His long hair, floated behind him, as if in water, his features solemn and lips blue. His body was pale and frail, and as Lance pulled Keith closer, he seemed as though he would shatter.

He was beautiful.

“Lance, don’t be a dumbass!”

_Guess we’re having a bonding moment again, huh. Except you really won’t remember it._

He removed his helmet, taking a deep breath, not being able to hear his friends’ calls. How ironic that the last words he’d hear from them are words of criticism. He deserved them, just like he deserved to be right. He was a fuck up. An ugly, good for nothing fuck up. Keith? Keith was beautiful. Keith could lead them. Keith could save the universe, for to Lance, he was the universe.

This would be the one right thing Lance would do. He could finally do something right.

Who knew?

As his senses faded, he felt Keith shake him violently. If he had the energy, Lance would laugh.

_Goodbye, Samurai._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay!! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
